


All That May Fall From the Skies Above (Comic)

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanfiction Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hand fancomic for Lotherington's "All That May Fall from the Skies Above."</p>
<p>Four (very large) pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That May Fall From the Skies Above (Comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All that May Fall from the Skies Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285128) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> Thank you Lotherington, for writing this amazing 'verse and letting me draw it to my heart's content.

[](http://imgur.com/ylqubBX)

[](http://imgur.com/VMVGVGc)

[](http://imgur.com/KnOpb5s)

[](http://imgur.com/CKVoRAH)


End file.
